This invention relates to stringed musical instruments having a body and neck, and deals more particularly with the construction of such an instrument wherein the body is of the type commonly referred to as a "solid body".
A solid body stringed instrument is one wherein the body, instead of being hollow and having a soundboard which accoustically amplifies the string vibrations, lacks a cavity and a soundboard and carries one or more electrical pickups. These pickups transform the string vibrations into electrical signals which are subsequently amplified and usually modified, and then transformed into sound waves to create sounds related to the string vibrations. Commonly, these bodies have been made from solid pieces of wood which are carved to define their external shapes and to provide various recesses and openings for receiving the bridges, the pickups and other components attached to the bodies. The necks for such solid body instruments have also commonly been made of wood.
Although wood has been widely used in the past for both the bodies and the necks of solid body instruments, wood does have some disadvantageous characteristics. Among these is the fact that it is now a relatively expensive material, particularly in the finer grades most desirable for instrument use. It is also somewhat difficult and costly to work, thereby not lending itself to low cost volume production. In particular, it is rather difficult to produce in mass quantities wooden solid bodies with arched forward or rear surfaces. With wood, it is also somewhat difficult to provide a good joint between the body and the neck and to prevent warpage of the neck due to string tension. And, of course, wood also tends to warp and crack and otherwise deteriorate with age and with changes in temperature, humidity and other environmental factors.
The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a stringed musical instrument of the kind having a neck and a solid body and which avoids the use of wood in both the neck and the body.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument construction of the foregoing character wherein parts of the body and neck which are customarily made of wood may be given an outer surface with grain and other visual characteristics closely simulating the pleasing appearance of wood.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stringed instrument construction of the foregoing character which enables the bodies and the necks of the instruments to be made at low unit cost with mass production techniques and wherein the disadvantages of wood are avoided. That is, the instrument of the invention is one which is very rugged and very impervious to temperature, humidity and other environmental changes and which also produces a very pleasing sound.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a stringed instrument of the foregoing character wherein a firm, rigid connection exists between the neck and the body which is readily unmade to permit disassembly of the body from the neck for repair or replacement of either the body or the neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body for a stringed musical instrument made of a metallic frame and a mass of structural foamed plastic and suitable for use in an instrument of the foregoing character.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the drawings forming a part hereof.